The Adventure in the Past
by MutatedDragon
Summary: Harry and his friend face troubles during their first year of school, and decided to go back into the past to 1975, a few years before they would be born again, to Brazil. HP/OC rated M for uncertainty of eventual scenes.


A/N This is my first fanfiction and it is based of a challenge, called "Harry's School Challenge", created by MathiasNightlord01.

A/N I don't own Harry Potter and friends. J. K. Rowling owns that, however, I came up with characters you don't recognize, and the plot is mine while following MathiasNightlord01's guidelines.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The Dursley's are proud to say that they live in a normal house, with a normal life, and act totally normal. The Dursley's live in 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. Vernon Dursley, the father in the house gets up every morning; makes coffee, reads the paper while having breakfast, and then leaves for work. He is the director of the company Grunnings, which is a drill-making company. He goes about his normal day, yelling at people, taking overview of the company, going to meetings, even if he doesn't listen to the people speaking in the meetings, and always going across the street to Dunkin Donuts to get lunch and more coffee. While Vernon is at work, his wife, Petunia Dursley, stays at home and spies on her neighbors. She peaks out the window for hours on end to see if Mr. Toikins is still cheating on his wife with the widow, Mrs. Plystein, from down the block. Sometimes Petunia could be seen poking her noise over the backyard fence for a better view to hear interesting conversations of phone calls. Vernon and Petunia have a son, Dudley Dursley. He is one year old and is constantly crying for more food or something else to drink.

One night while all the inhabitants of the street the Dursley's live on were asleep, a faint pop could be heard, but no one is there to listen as an old man comes along and takes out what looks like a lighter, flicks it open and clicks it multiple times. Almost like magic, the lights in the street lamps disappear and it becomes very dark.

Not even twenty seconds later another pop is heard and she greats this elderly man, "Hello Albus, what are you doing here?"

The elderly man, Albus Dumbledore, replies, "Nothing much Minerva, just waiting for Hagrid to arrive with little baby Harry."

Minerva McGonagall gasps and starts tearing up, "So the rumors are true? You-Know-Who did enter the Potter's house and… Lily and James…? And Harry… he survived?"

Albus, puts a comfortable hand on her shoulder, "Yes, Voldemort did and yes, miraculously Harry did survive with nothing but a scare on his head. Also, out of curiosity, how did you know I was going to be here?"

Minerva, still tearing answers, "Hagrid told me you were going to be here this night."

All of a sudden a load noise was heard and it is still a surprise to this day how no one in the village of Little Whinging woke up and went to investigate the loud noise. A moment later, a large man, several times that of a normal human came landing on the road on a motorcycle that was some how flying.

The old man cheerfully says, "Ah, Hagrid, I hope you had no problems getting here. And I must ask, where did you get the motorcycle?

The giant looking man responds, "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Sirius Black lent it to me. No problems encountered. I've got him right here, sir."

It wasn't for a few hours later that someone found the baby still peacefully sleeping in his blanket on the front porch. It was 6:00 in the morning when Vernon went to get the morning newspaper to read with his breakfast before the start of the day. He opened the front door and all of a sudden, a loud cry of confusion was heard throughout the house, which woke up Petunia who went to find out what happened. She see her husband at the front door, looking outside with a wide-open mouth, staring blankly at something. She too looks outside and notices the baby with the note also.

* * *

Six years have passed since that day and Harry, who is now seven years old, has been constantly woken up at 5:30 and forced to make breakfast. Harry also had to do all the chores, while Dudley would get to go to the park and have fun. If Harry made a mistake, or did not complete all his chores in a day he would get beaten. He would get beaten up if he gets better grades than Dudley and Harry constantly complains, _'that my life is just not fair'_, but if he was to complain to anyone he would get beaten. A few times, for doing something bad enough, he has been locked in his room, the cupboard under the stairs, without food or water for three days. He now knows to not let that happen again, but he has lost his temper a couple times and he was locked up in the cupboard after being beaten by his uncle.

One time was so bad that he was in the cupboard for a whole week not being allowed to come out once and being given small scraps of food and a small cup of water each day. That was the day he asked what Diagon Alley was.

Harry asked this question because roughly three weeks ago, he was beaten to the point where he blackout. He woke up a few hours later in his cupboard under the stairs and while blackout he visited this crazy alleyway called Diagon Alley and there was potion materials, owls, a bank called Gringotts run by goblins, a broom shop, not having brooms for sweeping, but for flying on, and so much more magic oriented shops.

When he asked about Diagon Alley, and he was punished, he realized he isn't punished without a reason so Diagon Alley along with magic must be real and his aunt and uncle don't want him to know about it. That night he fell asleep and in his dreams he was with two humans that he could only guess where his parents, but he could never get a good look at their faces, and they entered Diagon Alley. In the dream they said to him, _'this is Diagon Alley and it is where everyone like you, being witches and wizards, shop.'_ After they went to the bank and Harry saw the goblins again, they bought a few things a left going out through the pub and they came to muggle London. Harry looked at his surrounding and got a thorough picture so someday soon he would be able to go there.

When Harry woke that next day, he started making plans of how to get to Diagon Alley. He would need money and he would need to be able to get there without his aunt and uncle knowing.

Three weeks later after stealing all the money he could, he had £750. On that particular day, he was told to weed the front lawn. When he was sure his aunt and uncle weren't looking, he made a break for it, running to the nearest bus stop. He got to the bus stop and then headed into London. By the time he got there it was 11:30, the time Harry would usually be starting to make lunch. When his uncle went to call him inside, he noticed his nephew was gone, and he screamed in rage.

Once in London, referring to his dreams, Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and slipped into Diagon Alley unnoticed. Once in the alley, still referring to his dream, he entered Gringotts and witnesses goblins up close for the first time.

He went up to the nearest goblin he could find and asked, "Do the stores here accept any type of money?"

The goblin, who conveniently handled muggle to wizardry money, replied with a sneer, "No, but it is a good thing that I can do the exchange into wizardry money for you. The conversion is £4.93 is equal to one galleon, with £0.07 taken for us to keep as exchange rate for converting per galleon."

Harry handed in all £750 and in return got 150 galleons in return. He then left the bank with the galleons and started walking not paying attention to where he was going. Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley and sees a wand shop.

He goes into the store to buy a wand, but as soon as the door opens and Harry walks through, the door is slammed shut and who Harry presumed to be the owner comes out and says, "Hello, would you like to buy a wand?"

Harry, who was staring at the door, jumps when he hears the noise of a person behind him, but nonetheless, replies weakly, "I… I w-w-would, sir."

The man walked with a slight limp and looked to be about 70 years old, with gray hair flowing down his head to the middle of his back and a gray beard growing almost as long, replies, "No need to be scared. I'm Travis Jones, but you can call me Travis, and I make wands for costumers that cost 30 galleons and for an extra 70 galleons, they can be trace free so the ministry cant trace the wand. Now come on over, lets get you measured for a wand. By the way what is your name young child?"

Harry approaches the counter and the answers the man, "I-I'm Harry. Sorry I don't know my last name, I was never told it. I have just run from my mean and abusive aunt and uncle. They used to beat me for not completing the chores or burning their food. My cousin, who is my age, didn't have to do chores or cook at all."

The man, while measuring Harry, responds, "Its alright it's a pleasure to meet you Harry and before you leave I will teach you a few spells that I think will help you survive better than staying with your aunt and uncle. Let us start finding you a wand."

Harry is waiting for Travis to come back from disappearing into the back of his shop. He arrives back up front with no less than 50 boxes. Harry first tries a rosewood wand with a dragon heartstring that measured 10" long, but gets it taken out of his hands after two seconds. The second wand he tries is yew with unicorn hair that measured 9 ¼" long, but after Harry gave it a wave, nothing came out and that one was taken back also. The third wand Harry tries is vine with thestral tail hair measuring 11 ½" long, but this wand resulted in no success either. After several dozen other wands, Travis disappears for a moment and comes back with a couple other boxes. The first of those boxes that is tried is a wand made from a walnut tree that has a core dragon heartstring and is 10 ½" long. Harry gives it a wave and a stream of all colored sparks comes out of it. Harry buys that wand and asks to get it without the trace, so Harry hands over 100 galleons for the wand.

As promised, Travis teaches Harry four spells. It only takes Harry a manner of minutes to learn each spell. They start with the disillusionment charm, which allows Harry to turn invisible. Harry then learns the unlocking charm, alohomora, which will allow him to enter into almost any door that would be found in the muggle world. The only locks alohomora can't open in the muggle world, are locks that need a combination to enter, like safes. The third spell Harry learns is the silencing charm, which allows him to silence his footsteps, so, while being invisible, his footsteps wont make any noise, leading no one to be confused of a noise that can't be seen. The silencing charm takes Harry a bit longer to learn, but nonetheless, he masters that charm also. Finally Harry learns the bluebell flames charm, which produces a fire that only heats things above the place it was cast to, this way Harry can cast it bellow him and sit above it to stay warm during cold nights.

With all these spells, Harry is able to sneak into houses and stores and take things he desperately needs, like food, water, a shower, some money, some jewelry to sell for money, and even some clothes. With the money he takes and jewelry, which he sells for money, he goes into the wizarding world to buy books on different topics. Some of the books he bought were, Beginners Guide to the Wizarding World, Guide to Clearing the Mind, Introduction to the Main Courses of Hogwarts, Hogwarts: A History, and Famous and Infamous People in the Last Century. When he can Harry sneaks into different hotels all around London and uses the showers and uses a room to sleep in.

When Harry got back to his current housing location, a small rundown home owned by an elderly couple both of whom are on vacation till the end of next week, he started to read Famous and Infamous People in the Last Century. Harry reads through the first three people, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Sirius Black, holding spots number one, two, and three, respectively. In Sirius Black's section, Harry learns that Sirius Black, during his time at Hogwarts, was a friend of James Potter. Harry also learns he was the Death Eater who allowed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to enter the Potter's fidelius and kill them, betraying his friend of seven years. He then gets to spot number four.

**#4) The Boy-Who-Lived  
**_Harry Potter, a.k.a., The Boy-Who-Lived, is a very famous wizard. You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord of the time, was on a rampage, cutting through anyone who would try to stop him. He would attack muggles relentlessly just to show he couldn't be stopped. He would go after muggle-born because he thinks wizards and witches should only be or pureblood, not born of two muggles. You-Know-Who and his followers, the Death Eaters, were killing off people opposing them easily. The aurors that were sent to stop them, would come back worse for wear with many of them either having long lasting injuries or died due to the killing curse the Death Eaters love to throw around. Then, on October 31__st__, 1981, Voldemort entered Godric's Hollow, which was where the James and Lily Potter were living, with their 15-month-old son, Harry Potter. You-Know-Who walked into their house, which was rumored to be under fidelius, and engaged James Potter in a duel. James is soon killed. It is told to us writers, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then walked upstairs into 15-month-old Harry's room, where he offered Lily the chance to survive saying he just wanted to kill the child. Lily is crying and saying, "No, not my son, kill me instead." You-Know-Who offers again and Lily replies the same way. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then cast the killing curse at Lily Potter and then rounded to kill Harry. When the killing curse was cast, it somehow bounced off Harry, effectively making him the only person to survive the killing curse, and was redirected to its caster. A baby, who had no magical training, who at the time was most likely crying about seeing his mom killed, killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the most feared Dark Lord of this century._

* * *

After three years of using others homes, and sneaking into hotels to use their rooms when possible, Harry goes back to 4 Privet Drive. As he has read in Hogwarts: A History, students get their letter to go to Hogwarts at age eleven, so since he is expected to be at his uncle's house, he stays there to get his letter without it looking suspicious that it wasn't sent to him at that location. Ever since Harry has returned to 4 Privet Drive, he has woken up at 5:30 to be able to look at the mail to see if a letter has arrived. Finally after two weeks of secretly living with his aunt and uncle again, the Hogwarts letter finally arrives. He takes the letter, along with his stuff, and after stealing some more money, returns to Diagon Alley, to get the things he needs.

Once again Harry enters the Leaky Cauldron. He walks up to the bartender and asks, "May I have a room till Hogwarts starts? At the moment I don't have enough money to cover till then, but I'll pay for the rest later."

The bartender, replies, while continuing to wash the dirty beer glasses, "Sure, kid, room 213 on the second floor is free to use for 5 galleons a day. By the way kid, what is your name?"

Harry whispers in reply, "Harry Potter, but don't let anyone know I'm here, I don't want all the attention I would gather. If you would do that I would be most appreciative of you, sir"

The bartender replies in shock, "No problem Harry, by the way, call me Tom. Here is the key for the room. Have a good day in Diagon Alley, Harry."

Harry takes the key, and while walking away, responds with a small smile, "Thanks Tom."

Harry, after dropping off his stuff at his room in the hotel, walks off to go to Gringotts to see if he could get some money to buy things he needs. While walking out towards Diagon Alley, Harry overhears an interesting part of a conversation.

"Hey, by the way, have you heard about the new invention the Department of Mysteries created?" asks a tall, well-built, tough, older looking man.

"Yeah, I've heard about the new invention of the time turner. I heard it can send you back in time so essentially there are two of you doing different things at once, but the two… for lack of a better word… yous, would need to avoid each other, because it would be weird for you to see yourself and one of you might go crazy and do something that shouldn't have happened. I've also heard they are going to be monitored almost daily. It would still be nice to have one of those in emergencies. You know what I mean Jeffery, right?" answers a short, but well-built, young woman.

"Yeah, I understand Rebecca. It would be dead useful to gain extra sleep a few days a week though, especially with all the work both of us have as aurors," replies the man named Jeffery.

At that point the conversation switched to talk about family life, and Harry left, on his way to Diagon Alley, again. At Gringotts, Harry went up to one of the goblins and asks, "Can I take out money?"

The goblin, without looking up, and continuing to work, asks Harry, "Do you have your key to your vault?"

Harry, not having much of a clue what the goblin is talking about, responds, "A key? I'm not sure what you're talking about. I've been living with my aunt and uncle since my parents were killed, and they don't like magic that much, so they never told me about it."

The goblin, hearing this, looks up and takes in who is standing in front of him and asks, "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter," comes the reply from Harry, and the goblins eyes then shoot up to where the scar on Harry's forehead resides.

The goblin tells Harry to follow him, and they walk into another room. The goblin then calls for Griphook, and the goblins started to converse in Goobledgook. After a few minutes, the goblin known as Griphook mentioned for Harry to follow him. They enter a smaller room that held a machine in it. Griphook then informs Harry that the machine is a key-making machine, and only need five drops of blood and a new key is made and it negates all other keys in existence.

Griphook informs Harry, "For the price of 50 galleons we, Gringotts, will make you a new key. If you really are Harry Potter, then this amount of money shall be no substantial amount."

Harry indicates he wants the new key, and allows five drops of blood to enter the machine. The blood goes through the machine, using the magic stored in the machine, to create a key that can only work for the family of the person's blood. With more of the magic in the machine, it updates the wards surrounding the vault pertaining to the family its making the key for, so that only the magic on that specific key will work with the vault. After two minutes the key is ready, and Harry takes it and heads on his way to take out money from his vault.

After entering a cart, like one would enter a car on a rollercoaster track, the cart starts to travel on a rollercoaster like track, with turns every which way, and some down or up hill curves, until they reach vault 687, the known vault of the Potters. With his new key, Harry enters and in it finds, stacks and stacks of gold coins, galleons. In the back he is able to make out some smaller stacks of silver coins, sickles, and bronze coins, knuts. In his vault he finds a charmed lightweight, and expanded bag that can hold up to 100,000 galleons or the equivalent, £493,000. The bag is also password and blood protected, so only a Potter can enter it. Harry takes 50,000 galleons and places it in his bag. He takes another 50,000 galleons and gets it converted into £246,500. Even after taking out 100,000 galleons, he still has in his vault about another 450,000 galleons, along with sever hundred thousand sickles and knuts. Throughout the rest of the summer, Harry will end up moving about 200,000 galleons, converted into pounds, into a muggle bank, so he doesn't put all he eggs in one basket.

After leaving the bank, Harry takes out his letter and opens it. Inside he finds a folded piece of paper. After unfolding it he reads it.

_HOGWARTS: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ UNIFORM – FIRST YEARS  
1) At least __THREE__ sets of plain black robes  
2) __ONE__ pointed black hat  
3) __ONE__ pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or better)  
4)At least __ONE__ black winter cloak  
5)Name tags on everything_

_ COURSE BOOKS – ONE COPY OF EACH OF THE FOLLOWING  
1) Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
2) A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
3) Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling4) A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
5) One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
6) Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
7) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
8) The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_ OTHER NEEDED EQUIPMENT  
1) __ONE__ Wand  
2) __ONE__ expandable bag  
3) __ONE__ Cauldron pewter size two  
4) Glass or crystal phials  
5) __ONE__ telescope set  
6) __ONE__ brass scale  
7) An owl, cat, or toad (Optional)  
__FIRST YEARS ARE REMINDED THAT AREN' ALLOWED TO HAVE BROOMSTICKS_

Harry, deciding, even though he has a wand, would like to try another wand shop to see if he could get a better wand that is more perfectly in tune to his own magic. Harry walks down Diagon Alley and finds Ollivander's shop recognizable with the sign in gold letters on the door that saying, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Harry enters and bell chime is heard inside. Mr. Ollivander comes to the front of his store and notices a kid ready to buy a wand.

Mr. Ollivander takes in the feature of the kid: his thinness, his big broken glasses, and his lightning bolt-shaped scar, and says, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you would be coming to get a wand. You have your mother eyes. The scar; sadly, I sold the wand that gave you that scar, yew, 13 ½ inches long. Your mother, Lily, had a wand made of willow, and was 10 ¼ inches long, which was good for charms, while your father, James, had a wand made of mahogany, 11 inches long, good for transfiguration. And it's now your turn for a wand."

While Mr. Ollivander was talking a tape measure was measuring every single detail on Harry. Harry only realized he was being measured when he heard a knocking sound and looking at the floor noticed the tape measure. Mr. Ollivander went to get a great deal of wands for Harry to try. The first wand he tried was oak, with thestral tail hair, measuring 7 ½ inches long. Harry didn't feel any warmth spread throughout his body, but gave it a flick anyway. It was snatched from Harry in a matter of seconds. A second wand was tried that was beechwood with a hippogriff feather, measuring 12 inches long. Harry felt a slight twinge of warmth flowing through him, but the wand was immediately taken away from him before he even got the chance to flick the wand. After an hour of wand trying, Harry was wondering if it was worth trying to buy another wand, but he tries yet another wand. This one is holly and had a core of a phoenix feather, being 11 inches long. Harry gives this one a wave and a nice, bright spark is created, but if he was to compare to when he bought his other wand, it wasn't as well tuned to respond to Harry.

The wand is the one for Harry, and Harry is about to pay, when Mr. Ollivander speaks, taking Harry out of his stupor, "Curious – curious, curious indeed."

Harry, being 11-years-old, and not understanding wandlore is confused about what Mr. Ollivander is talking about. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry wonders aloud, "What's curious?"

Harry, not expecting an answer, is startled when Mr. Ollivander replies, "I remember every wand I've ever sold and coincidentally, or not, which ever you choose to believe, the phoenix who gave the feather for your wand gave a second feather, which currently resides in the wand owned by the person who gave you that scar all those nights ago."

Harry, still processing all this new information, pays Mr. Ollivander for the new wand and walks outside. Harry not fully understanding what Mr. Ollivander was talking about but knew enough to understand that it was creepy, thought to himself _'I already have a wand, one that works well for me, so why I would want another one that creeps me out?'_ Sticking with this idea, Harry discreetly breaks the wand he got from Mr. Ollivander and drops the pieces into an empty alleyway on his way to the next stop. Referring back to his list, he decides to buy his needed expandable bag to store all his stuff so he won't need to carry it. An expandable bag can be found at almost any store, so he went into the book store to buy one and buy all the books he needs for school.

Harry bought all eight books on the list and then some extra. Already having one on occlumency, Harry decides to start reading ahead and get some more advanced books in the topics offered at Hogwarts. When he got to the section that had more advanced reading, he noticed a girl who looked to be his age had the same idea. Harry walked up to the section and started to look through the titles.

Harry is taken out of his trance, by the voice of the girl who was looking in the advanced section, who whispers shyly, "Do you know of any good books to get to be more advanced in my studies?"

Harry, quickly turns around, baffled by the sound, noticing it was just someone speaking, replies after a quick sigh of relief, "No, sorry. This is my first year to Hogwarts and this is only my third time here. By the way, I'm Harry Potter, but please don't make a scene and let everyone know I'm here."

"Ok Harry. I'm Jessica Griphin, but my friends call me Jessi. Also, why would I make a big to do about talking to you?" came the reply from Jessi.

Harry, glad someone hasn't heard about him, and he could just be Harry around, quickly and quietly explains what happened just less than ten years ago to her. She in turn tells Harry that her mother was a witch, while her father was a muggle. She continues by explaining that she is living at an orphanage because her mother and father were killed by vampires and she survived by hiding in the closet, but she was forced to watch from the position she was in because she didn't want to make a sound to alert the vampire that she was there.

Jessi turns back to look at the shelf holding all the advanced books and sighs, "I don't have a lot extra money and I'm not sure of which book to buy."

Harry, never having friends, or money to buy excess things, knows what it is like to have to choose multiple things of what to buy, instead of being able to buy everything you could ever want, says to Jessi, "Pick out any books you want, I'll pay for them for you. I've never had much money before today and I've never had anyone to buy something for anyone. I've been running around London surviving on my own with a few choice spells that a wand maker taught to me in Knockturn Alley. Also being a Potter, I was left an excess of money that buying a few extra books, wont be a problem at all."

Jessi, never having had the choice of buying everything she wanted to, squealed in delight and gave Harry a quick hug. She than ran to the book shelf and started picking out a couple of books. Harry just stands there laughing light-heartedly at the excitement radiating off of Jessi. Harry having already picked out the book, The Art of Tweaking Inventions, then watches Jessi pick out five extra books. Harry, who then pays for all of their books, also buys her an expandable bag to place all the stuff she needs for Hogwarts. For that Harry gets another hug.

Harry still not done shopping, asks if Jessi will come with him to help him get a new wardrobe and she can also get a few outfits of clothing. After getting Harry many different outfits and his wizarding clothing, and Jessi getting a few outfits, which earns Harry another hug, they go off to the apothecary, talking about everything from Hogwarts to favorite animals, to buy their potions ingredients. After they each have everything on the list, excluding an animal, they go to the Leaky Cauldron and sit down to have lunch together.

After lunch is finished, and Jessi is about to leave, Harry stops her and asks, "Do you want to stay here till September? I don't mind paying for a room for you."

Jessi's life at the orphanage hasn't been a good one. She is often picked on for being able to do weird things, which she knew was accidental magic, but she couldn't do anything about it, nor could she tell anyone. Also while everyone else was friendly with each other, she only had one or two friends at most. Though she is picked on, she can still live there and doesn't want to force Harry into paying for her, even if he says he has a lot of money.

Jessi says sadly, "I'm sorry Harry, but I couldn't make you do that. It was enough you paid for all my stuff, I couldn't possibly want you to pay for a room for me."

She turns to walk away, when she hears Harry call her name. He had reached into his pocket and took out a small looking bag. He whispers an incoherent phrase and has her look inside the bag. Inside she could see load and loads of gold galleons.

Harry then surprises her by stating, "This is about 50,000 galleons, I have about 10 times this amount in the bank. Paying for your room wont be a problem."

Jessi lets out a surprised gasp, but in the end, allows him to pay for her room until they have to board the train to go to school.

A few weeks later, on August 6th, Jessi wakes up, and during breakfast with Harry is constantly smiling. Harry likes to see her smile. It brightens up his day.

While they are eating Harry asks, "What are you so happy about?"

The response he gets, one that he wasn't expecting, was, "It's my birthday!"

"Well, Jessi since it's your birthday, I think you deserve a present, so… we are going out to Diagon Alley to buy you a pet."

A squeal of delight and a hug later, they are off on their way to buy two pets, one for Harry and one for Jessi. They arrive at the pet store and Jessi drags Harry to look at the cats. There are all types of cats and kittens. Small ones with fluffy fur, small ones with little fur, large ones with fluffy fur, and large ones with almost no fur. In a matter of seconds Jessi fell in love with a small furry, fluffy kitten with gray and light brown fur. Jessi picked the cat, which they found out was a female, and she cuddled right into Jessi's arms. Harry, didn't want a cat, so he went to look at the owls. He saw a calm, medium-sized one, with white feathers. Harry decided to buy the owl with the white feathers, which he also found out was a female. Harry bought their pets and they returned to the rooms they had at the Leaky Cauldron. Jessi decided to name her cat, , while Harry decided to name he owl, Hedwig.

* * *

The month of August passes and it's the first of September, the day to board the Hogwarts Express, and head to Hogwarts. Jessi and Harry wake up that morning and have breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry pays Tom, and they leave to go board the train. They take a bus to get to Kings Cross. When they arrive, its 10:30 and they have 30 minutes to board the train.

While wondering how to get onto Platform 9 ¾, Jessi and Harry hear a woman saying, "Packed with muggles. Of course…"

Being cautious as they have always tended to be, Harry carefully disillusions himself and Jessi, along with their stuff and they follow from a distance. They then hear the same woman ask what the platform number was, and Harry and Jessi assume its one of her kids that answer 9 ¾.

After waiting for about 10 minutes of the family just standing in the same position waiting, the redhead matriarch, as Harry and Jessi can finally make out, mumbles a bit loudly to herself, "Where is he? Albus Dumbledore himself said Harry would be here by this time and be wondering how to get on to the platform. I will give it five more minutes just to be sure."

The five minutes pass, and in the time, Harry and Jessi have moved closer, heard what the redhead matriarch mumbled. They also look at the family and see a kid who is acting impatient and doesn't want to be waiting for Harry Potter to show. He looks to be the oldest of five children. They also notice two of the children, who look to be younger than the oldest, impatient son, are very similar looking and deduct they are twins. The twins are talking in hushed tones to themselves. An even younger child is there and they wonder if the fidgety, smallest male redhead is in their year also. They finally turn to the only female child there, you seems eager to enter the station and see if she can see someone. She also doesn't look old enough to go to Hogwarts yet, and isn't standing near a trolley of stuff that would be going up with her to school. If Harry and Jessi had to guess, they would guess that the young female was waiting to see Harry Potter based on the way she brightened upon hearing Harry Potter should be showing up.

The five minutes have passed and the Weasleys are still doing the things they were before. At 10:50, after 20 minutes of waiting, Molly had enough, and needed to get her kids on the train. Harry and Jessi are watching the family closely, when all of a sudden the Weasley's stop doing what they were doing moments before, and move to get ready to board the train. Harry and Jessi are watching the eldest child, when suddenly he starts to run at the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. All of a sudden he disappears. They watch again as the twins go, together, as they both disappear. They then watch as the last three red-heads go through the barrier and now fully understand what to do. They wait a minute and then approach the barrier go through, still disillusioned. At this time it is 10:55, and they rush to get onto the train and find a car to sit in for the ride. They find an empty car, and take off their disillusionment charm.

A few minutes later a boy, who was a bit chubby, short, had brown hair, and eyes, and was shy, entered into the car in which Harry and Jessi were sitting in, along with a girl, who was short, had brown curly hair, and brown eyes, who seemed to be smart, based on the weight of the bag she was lugging around because of the books in the bag. They introduced themselves as Neville and Hermione, respectively, and Harry and Jessi introduced themselves.

Hermione then starts rattling off information she has read about Harry, which leads into Hogwarts, which leads into talking about what house everyone thinks they will be in.

Hermione, the one who is guiding the conversation informs everyone in the train car, "I think I'll be in Ravenclaw. I like to read a lot and I always study and I always get really good scores on my tests, while I did when in muggle school."

Neville puts in his two cents, by saying, "I-I-I don't think I'll get into any h-h-house. My grandmother, who raised me, and grandfather, who works in the ministry and comes over a few times a year. They would continue to try to get the magic to come out of me, and get me to do a-a-accident magic. It didn't come out till I was about eight years old. And if I do get into a house, it will be Hufflepuff, even though both my parents got into Gryffindor."

Jessi responds, "If you can do magic, Neville, you will be sorted into a house no matter what. There are no bad houses, just houses that suit your personality better than others. For example, I think you would make an excellent Hufflepuff. You are shy, but fiercely loyal to your friends. I don't think you would make an excellent Slytherin on the other hand because what you have in loyalty, who lack a bit in slyness of your actions, but everyone is different otherwise we would live in a boring world. Me on the other hand, I am not one to trust people easily due to being picked on a few times at the orphanage I live at. To make up for that I have to be sly and not get caught doing things in retaliation so the other kids won't think I'm weak and pick on me more constantly."

Harry surprising them all, finally says, for one of the few times he has spoken during the trip, "I'll probably join Jessi in becoming a Slytherin, because I ran away from my aunt and uncle at age seven. I did that because I couldn't stand living with them any longer, and I then learned how to survive on my own with the little I had, without getting caught. I did have a wand by that age, so I was able to do some magic and make it seem as it was accidental magic, to anyone who might of saw, but to be safe, I got that wand to be rid of the trace on it so I could do magic without getting in trouble by the ministry."

They had just finished their conversation about school houses, when Hermione suddenly looked out the window and stated, "We should change, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Everyone looked outside and noticed how dark it got and then proceeded to get changed into their robes, and over the speaker, heard, "Leave all stuff on the train. It will be brought to the room you will be sleeping in, in whatever house you are sorted into."

Out of the train the four of them hear a man, who looks to be two times the height of a normal man, and about 3 times the width, yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

All the first years, following the mans booming voice, follow the man yelling to a lake with many boats in the water. Harry, Jessi, Hermione, and Neville, climb into one of the boats, which can only hold four people, and when everyone was in a boat, the boats started to move forward, and everyone got to view Hogwarts before they finally entered the school.

The school year was going to be a fun-filled one for Harry and Jessi.

* * *

A/N: Credit to J. K. Rowling where it is due for copying some of her words exactly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: Please look at my request section on my profile and if you can identify the stories I have asked for, send me a PM with the URL.


End file.
